<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by JSinister32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433672">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32'>JSinister32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fluff, Don't copy to another site, Hannibal Brings Will Dinner, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Light Angst, M/M, Will Graham Will Find Out, elevator smut, will graham doesn't take care of himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will forgets his appointment with his psychiatrist, Hannibal shows up at his office instead.  What will happen in the late hours of the night, when they can no longer deny what they want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: I absolutely hate having to add this note in my stories, just so you all know. I do not allow translations or copies to other sites. If you find my work anywhere other than AO3, please let me know. Thank you for understanding.<br/>-JM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I see you, the destruction you wreak without a second thought.  But what am I missing?  </em>Will rubbed his eyes, exhausted beyond his ability to clearly understand how he felt.  He had been staring at the photos Jack had delivered for hours, but he still couldn't see everything he needed to in order for the picture of his killer to become clear. <em>I just need the final piece.  Where the hell is it, and why can't I see it?</em></p><p>The knock on his office door startled Will out of his dark reverie.  The photo he was holding but not really seeing fell from his hands and onto the desk.  His mind whirled with the silent cries of the victims calling to him from each picture he studied.  He wanted to go home, close the door behind him and lock it, and burrow beneath his covers in an attempt to block out the horrible images the agent kept planting in his mind.  The last thing he needed was a new pile to add to the nightmares.</p><p>Sighing, the profiler ran a hand through his curls before willing himself out of his seat.  As he moved towards the door, he glanced back wearily at the top of the desk, visceral images of torn throats and clumps of hair dancing before his eyes.  Without a thought, he pulled the door open.</p><p>“Look, Jack it’s already late, and I don’t-”  His breath caught in his throat, heat rushing up into his face at the sight before him.  Hannibal Lecter, his friend and unofficial psychiatrist, stood framed in his office doorway, holding what looked like an ice chest in his hands, his eyes crinkling with warmth and a gentle tinge of concern.  Will blinked, closing his mouth as his brain rebooted.  Hannibal smiled, holding up the ice chest as if he were carrying a shield.</p><p>“Good evening, Will,” he murmured, his cultured voice trickling soothingly over Will’s ragged nerves.  “You missed your appointment this evening and weren’t answering your phone.  May I come in?”  Will rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded, checking his watch as he stepped back into his office.  The face of his watch illuminated for a moment, momentarily blinding him, but not before he checked the time.  It read 8:36PM.</p><p>“Shit, Hannibal, I’m sorry,” he replied, turning back to his desk.  “I lost track of time.”  Hannibal followed him in, closing the door behind him.  The moment the door closed, the atmosphere of Will’s office lightened, a gentle, understanding protectiveness lacing it’s way into the very air around him, settling him in a way Will only ever felt when he was in the presence of the man before him.  <em>What does it say about me,</em> he thought wryly, t<em>hat I only relax when I’m with my shrink</em>?  </p><p>Hannibal moved towards Will’s desk, eyeing the photographs strewn about the space with carefully disguised curiosity.</p><p>“It’s quite all right,” he said conversationally, picking up a particularly brutal image of an almost severed head, barely clinging to the neck of what appeared to be an older Caucasian female.  The way her long, dark hair adhered to her unseeing eyes in the photo had wormed its way into Will’s memory, burrowing into a place where he stored all the horrors of his work day.  He knew without a doubt it would be haunting him as he tried to sleep that night.  Hannibal studied it for some time before replacing it on the pile covering the polished wood.  The doctor swept the majority pictures into a pile, stacking them neatly to one side before turning to meet the curious blue gaze of where Will stood, bewildered, behind him.</p><p>“I have a 24 hour cancellation policy,” he chided, his voice lightly laced with humor, “and when you didn’t show, I thought I’d track you down.  I thought I might find you within these hallowed halls.”  <em>Of course,</em> he thought dismally.<em>  Missed my appointment.  Completely forgot in the wake of this mess.</em></p><p>Instead of responding, Will nodded and swallowed hard, his eyes raking over the doctor’s appearance in the low glare of his office lights.  The dark blue sweater the doctor wore clung to his chest, the v neck displaying an enticing triangle of tanned skin at his throat.  The black slacks were cut well, hugging his hips to fall in straight, loose lines, showing off the doctor’s long legs. His feet were encased in polished dress shoes with glimpses of argyle socks that matched the navy of his sweater as he moved.  <em>Of course you have to come in looking like that.</em> <em> I’m so tired I can barely stand, and all I can think about is how the skin of your neck must taste.  </em></p><p>Hannibal cleared his throat, and Will realized with a rush that he had been staring, the room growing silent around them as his eyes moved down the doctor’s form.  Unwilling to meet whatever might be waiting for him in Hannibal’s gaze, Will flushed, glancing away, his eyes trying to find purchase on anything but the way the material of his sweater strained when he moved.  They snagged and held once again on the container Hannibal had brought with him.  </p><p>“What’s in the chest?” he asked, gesturing.  Hannibal smiled, glancing down into his hands.</p><p>“I had sought to feed you in my office, since I know you so often forget to do so yourself,” the doctor replied as he set the container down in the seat across the desk from Will’s.  “Since I came to find you, I figured I’d bring the food with me.”  The scent that drifted from the open chest made Will’s stomach rumble as he collected the rest of the photographs still strewn across his desk.  Flushing with embarrassment, he steadfastly avoided Hannibal’s warm, amused gaze as he concentrated on his task.</p><p>“I don’t forget to eat,” he muttered defensively.  Hannibal grinned, crossing his arms as he eyed the man before him.</p><p>“Okay, Hannibal replied amiably.  “Then tell me, Will.  What have you eaten today?"  Will stopped, thinking hard before replying.  <em>Damn him.  How does he know me that well?</em></p><p>“Fine, I concede your point.  But I eat sometimes.”  Hannibal only smiled as he took out two covered dishes, placing them on the now clean desktop.</p><p>“At least in this small but necessary part of life, I can be of some assistance,” he said, pulling silverware and napkins from the container before removing the lids to their meals.  At the sight of real, home cooked food, Will almost passed out from excited exhaustion.  Hannibal had prepared some of his favorites without realizing he was doing so; roast chicken with a vegetable medley, lemon couscous in a fluffy pile on the side.  Will’s stomach tightened into a hard knot of hunger as the heavenly scent of Hannibal’s cooking wafted into his senses.  It wasn’t until he had removed the lids to the containers that Will realized how truly hungry he was.  Taking a seat across from the doctor, Will pulled his plate towards him, his mouth already beginning to water.</p><p>“Christ, I could kiss you.  Forget that I tried to argue.  This looks delicious.”  Hannibal smirked, removing two glasses and a bottle of rosé from the bottom of the bag.  Will laughed, spearing a carrot as he watched Hannibal expertly pry the cork from the bottle.  He chewed his food slowly, savoring the spices the doctor had chosen as he watched him pour them each a small glass of wine.  Will took his glass gratefully, lifting it to his lips at once.  The delicate flavor of the wine danced across his tongue, easing the rest of the nervous energy from his body in a calming rush.  <em>Holy god, I needed this.</em> </p><p>They ate in happy, companionable silence for a few minutes before Hannibal cleared his throat.</p><p>“Would you like to discuss the case you’re working on?  I may be able to offer some insight.”  Will groaned into his glass, but nodded.  His energy was already coming back to him as he continued to eat, his heart lifting from the darkness to which it had been relegated before Hannibal showed up at his door.  Emptying what remained of the chicken into his trash, he replaced the lid to the plate and stowed it back in the doctor's container before reaching for the photo stack.  He hesitated, meeting the maroon eyes watching him with carefully restrained curiosity.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to look these over after you just ate?” he asked.  Hannibal smiled, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin he had brought with him.  Will's heart squeezed fondly in his chest.  <em>Linen napkins for an office dinner.  The man thinks of everything.</em>  </p><p>“It’s fine, I assure you.  If you can stomach it, I will have no problem.”  Will held Hannibal's eyes for a moment longer before nodding, pulling his chair around to the other side of the desk so they could look through the stack together.</p><p>“Okay.  Now look here.  See the mark on the neck?”  He pointed to a small nick, barely visible in the first photo.  Hannibal nodded as Will sifted through the stack, pulling out a closer shot.  “I’ve been thinking…”</p><p>***</p><p>It was well past midnight when Will finally finished his notes.  They had broken the case down photo by photo, and somewhere in the middle of the stack, the pieces had finally fallen together.  <em>He's consuming the missing parts.   That's why the trophies are removed so carefully.  He doesn't want to ruin the meat.</em>  Hannibal's smile had been small and secretive, but there nonetheless, like a proud teacher receiving the right response from his favorite pupil.  Will scrapped his original notes, instead restarting with the new information the doctor had helped him see.  Hannibal had stayed beside him, murmuring additions and insights for him to add, fleshing out the profile with his own psychological expertise.  Before long, the picture they painted together was almost alive in it's detail.  All they needed was a face.  Closing his eyes, he pressed his fingers to his temples, willing the pounding in his head to ease.  <em>The Ripper.  I could close the case on the bastard we’ve been chasing for ages.  And soon.  So soon, I can almost taste it.  We have you, you son of a bitch.</em></p><p>“Do you think you have what you need to catch him?” Hannibal asked, breaking the profiler's reverie.  Will glanced up, meeting the startling bloodstained gaze before him.  <em>He has gold laced into the maroon.  How have I not noticed that before?  It's... beautiful.</em>  Fatigue was beginning to show in Hannibal’s face as well, his eyes reddened from where he had rubbed them tiredly just minutes before.  Will's heart strained gently at the sight. <em> He didn’t have to feed you, or stay here with you, yet here he is at quarter past one in the morning.  All because you didn’t show up for an appointment.  </em></p><p>“Yeah,” Will replied, his voice hoarse.  His cheeks bloomed with color, heat rushing up into his face.  He cleared his throat, embarrassed.  “Yeah, we definitely have a clear picture of who we are looking for.  Maybe not a name… not yet.  But it won't take long with what we've created tonight."  Hannibal nodded, his hair coming loose from it's usual swept back style to fall into his eyes.  For some reason, the slightly disheveled appearance sent Will’s pulse rocketing, his blood rushing through his veins.  <em>Christ, what you do to me.  You don’t even know, do you?  You have no idea that just by sitting there, looking at me like you are, I want you.</em></p><p>“Shall we head into the night, then?” the doctor asked, stretching back in his seat.  Will watched helplessly as the muscles beneath the sweater coiled and bunched, betraying the strength in Hannibal's form.  An image of pushing the man in question back into the seat, climbing astride his legs to grip the muscles of his arms, feeling the solid muscle beneath his palms as they kissed, flashed through his mind.  The vision was so clear that for a moment, Will wondered wildly if Hannibal saw it, too. <em> Ridiculous.  You’re losing it.  Go home and get some sleep before you embarrass yourself.</em></p><p>“Yeah, I think we can call it a night.  Give me a moment to gather these and I'll walk down with you,” he said, gesturing to the photos that once again covered every available inch of his desk.  Hannibal nodded and stood, stowing the glasses and bottle from their meal in his container.  Will set aside the pictures he’d be using, putting the rest in a separate file he could drop on Jack’s desk in the morning.   Closing his briefcase, he stood and moved around his desk, only to stop short moments later.  Hannibal had removed Will’s coat from the peg behind the door and stood waiting for him, holding the deep grey wool open for him to slip his arms into.  Swallowing the sudden rush of panic rising in his throat, Will smiled nervously before turning so Hannibal could assist him.  </p><p>When the coat was in place, the doctor took a moment to fix his collar, their faces so close that Will could take a deep breath and bring their lips together.  His whole body tingled with desire, the rush of it making him giddy and lightheaded.</p><p>“Th- thanks, Hannibal,” he stammered as the other man gathered the rest of his belongings.  The doctor only nodded, a small smile still playing on his lips as he moved towards the door of Will’s office.  The profiler moved through on shaking legs, willing himself to keep his desires under control.  Hannibal’s presence was intoxicating, radiating through his entire being as they strode through the building side by side, making Will’s self control crumble to pieces at the edges.  They made their way to the elevator that would take them to the garage on the first level, neither man breaking the quiet hush of the late hour, Will's desperate thoughts whirring through his head.  As they stepped into the small space, they both reached for the button that would take them to their destination, their fingers brushing as Will thumbed the button down.  A small gasp escaped the profiler’s throat at the small contact, his skin tingling in waves up his arm, raising goosebumps beneath his jacket.  <em>God, I can’t even handle something as innocent as our hands touching.  I need to get myself back under control.</em></p><p>Hannibal watched him quietly for a moment before coming to a decision.  He reached for the buttons of the elevator, pushing a combination Will couldn’t follow.  The car came to a shuddering halt, the lights dimming around them.  The air within the space warmed, giving it an ethereal, intimate quality, the effect leaving Will wondering if he was dreaming.  Hannibal turned back to meet his gaze, maroon eyes flashing as the doctor moved forward, slowly caging him against the mirrored wall behind them.  Will’s heart tried to pound itself to pieces as he watched the other man move closer, Hannibal’s eyes unreadable.  Their breath mingled in the small space between them, Will's gaze locked on Hannibal's mouth as a slow, predatory smile overtook his features.  <em>God- oh god-</em>  The doctor took Will's face between his gloved palms, watching the profiler's eyes for any sign that this wasn’t what he wanted.  He hesitated fractionally, savoring the moment before covering Will's mouth with his own. </p><p>Will’s heart detonated at the first gentle contact, leaving his vision bright with starbursts made of color and light.  The noise he made would have been embarrassing if he could concentrate on anything beyond the feel of Hannibal’s lips moving against his own, the maddening brush of satiny skin, the gentle, slightly chapped pull as the first gentle contact deepened, became a real kiss.  Dropping his briefcase, he dragged Hannibal closer, his hands finding their way beneath the fine wool of the doctor's overcoat, sliding along the soft fabric of the sweater he had secretly been hoping would spontaneously combust all evening.  The body beneath his hands was warm, firm planes of muscle flexing as their mouths fused.  It felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life.  He couldn’t remember wanting anyone as much as he wanted the man cradling his face, kissing him as if he was everything, the kiss changing as they shifted positions to grasp one another harder.  Hannibal groaned at the exploratory contact of Will's hands, licking his way into the profiler's mouth as shy fingers found their way beneath the sweater.  Their tongues brushed, gentle and hesitant.  <em>Oh.  Oh god, please. Please I want…</em>  As if hearing his silent plea, Hannibal pushed Will back with his hips, pinning him to the railing at the back of the elevator before nudging a leg firmly between the profiler’s thighs.  Will groaned as his cock pressed against Hannibal’s thigh, the contact so deliciously good that he was one deep breath from begging the doctor to make him come.  Hannibal wrapped long, elegant fingers around Will’s hips urging the other man to rock against his thigh.  Weak, Will complied, the friction immediately bringing a cry to this throat.  Shaking, he tried to swallow the sound, his breath coming out in short, tight gasps as they moved together.  Hannibal panted, his lips finding Will’s ear.  His tongue flashed out to trace the delicate shell, the sensation cascading down Will’s spine in sharp, peaking sparks, his hips rolling with the insistent pull of Hannibal's hands. Bringing his lips close, Hannibal whispered filthily into Will’s ear as they rocked together.</p><p>“That’s it, Will.  Take what you need from me.  I can feel how hard you are, how much you need it.  Take it.  Take it all."  The lips at his ear nipped his earlobe, bringing another cry into Will's throat.  Hannibal was relentless, pulling him along towards his orgasm as he watched with dark, delighted eyes.  He could feel his orgasm building, the pressure in his cock screaming along his nerves as he chased the feeling.  Hannibal licked his neck, whispering against his skin. </p><p>"Give to me, darling.  I want to feel you come apart.”</p><p>Will whimpered as Hannibal brought their lips together once more, deepening the kiss as the profiler rocked helplessly against his leg, tight moans escaping his throat as they found the perfect rhythm that would bring him through.    Hannibal planted his foot more firmly as he urged Will on, tasting his mouth as if he were an expensive dessert, his hands moving to rake through the soft unruly curls at the base of Will’s skull.  He took a handful of soft, thick hair, tightening his grip as he watched the profiler’s pupils grow, only a thin sliver of the beautiful blue visible in his arousal.  When he tugged on his handful, Will’s tight moans kicked up to cries, ringing through the small space of the elevator and echoing back his passionate distress.  <em>I’ve died</em>, Will thought.  <em>I finally didn’t eat enough and I died in my office.  There is no way this is actually happening.</em>  Hannibal chose that moment to sink gentle teeth into Will’s bottom lip, pulling gently at the soft flesh before bringing their lips back together.  Will’s groan filled the small space as he felt his orgasm crash through him, his heart hurling itself into the night as he rocked through the waves of pure, white hot pleasure.  He couldn't catch his breath, his only anchor the gaze of the man before him, whispering to him as he took his pleasure, helpless to resist as the feelings crashed into him. <em>Fuck- oh fuck-</em></p><p>When the peaks subsided, Hannibal’s hands encircled his waist protectively as Will shook, holding him gently as his legs threatened to buckle.  In the long minutes it took for Will to regain his composure, Hannibal held him, his heart squeezing in quiet distress.  The kiss they shared was tender, filled with an emotion that felt too big and too frightening to name.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.  Yes, darling.  Take it all.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Hannibal walked Will to his car, his own stride unsteady as they moved through the echoing and empty garage.  When Will hadn’t shown, he had chosen to go to his office, his mind resolutely set to keep his emotions in check, but the second Will had appeared at his office door, disheveled and exhausted, Hannibal knew it was a lost cause.  There was nothing that would prevent him from taking a taste of what the profiler had to offer, sample the mouth he had spent many nights alone in his bed fantasizing about.  Even now, as they made their way through the lot towards Will’s car, he replayed the memory of how deliciously hot the inside of the other man’s mouth had been, the faint taste of wine and chicken dancing across his palate like the finest ambrosia.  He would be replaying the moment again and again for the rest of his life.  <em>However long that may be, </em>he thought wryly.</p><p>Will unlocked his car, tossing his briefcase into the passenger seat before turning nervously to the man beside him. Hannibal’s heart glowed at the shy hesitation.  Everything about Will worked for him, but moments like these were the ones that came back to him in the early hours of the morning, making him arch and gasp beneath the sheets as he palmed his own length while wishing it was Will’s hands bringing him to climax.  There was something satisfying about Will’s aversion to others, especially when the doctor was positive he could break down the walls and discover all the other man had to offer him.  What had to come next hurt, a reaction Hannibal didn’t expect.  <em>Maybe it's a for now, and not forever.</em></p><p>“Hannibal-” a gloved finger pressed against his lips, silencing whatever Will was about to say.  Without thinking, the doctor replaced the finger with his mouth, taking one final taste from the profiler’s lips.  </p><p>“Now isn’t the time to unpack what just transpired, Will,” he said quietly, cradling the other man’s face between his hands.  Will’s eyes widened, an argument forming on his perfect lips.  Hannibal brushed his mouth against them before he could make a sound.  Their kiss was barely a brush, a desperate press of lips as both men fought to control the emotions rolling through them.</p><p>“Should you choose to revisit what has occurred,” Hannibal whispered against the soft mouth beneath his own, “we can do so.  But only once the case you are currently working on has concluded.”  Will closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Hannibal’s arms.  <em>Rest a moment, darling.  You feel so good in my arms, and I do not want to let you go... but I must.</em></p><p>“Why are you making me wait?” the profiler asked, lost.  Hannibal’s heart squeezed gently in his chest as he searched for the right words, something that would make the profiler understand.  It took long minutes before he was able to string the thoughts he needed together in any semblance of order.</p><p>“Because you need to focus on this case, and you will need to do so without any kind of budding emotional attachment,” he finally said.  He knew the words were inadequate, but they were the best he could say aloud.  Will studied his face for a long time before he closed his eyes, defeated.</p><p>“Fine…  Fine.  If that’s what you want, then I guess we will discuss this, whatever this is, at my next session.”  Without another word, he climbed into his car, shutting the door with more force than necessary.  Hannibal watched with hooded eyes as he sped off into the night. </p><p>The moment Hannibal had seen the photographs, a cold trickle of of fear he had never felt had run through him.  It was always nice to see the discarded carcasses of his meals surface from time to time, but he had not intended for so many of them to appear at once.  He had to hand it to God’s sense of humor- the man upstairs had chosen the least opportune moment for such an event to transpire.  <em>Church collapses and emotional turmoil are truly not all that different, </em> he thought.  <em>Only the scale of the catastrophe and the radius of the damage caused.</em>  Now that he had what he truly wanted within his grasp, he would need to finalize the plans he had been quietly working on in the back of his mind.  It was happening much faster than he originally intended and he wouldn’t be able to savor it nearly as much as he wanted to, but after the incident in the elevator, Hannibal found the trade more than adequate.  He had other things on which he’d like to focus.  Moving slowly towards his car, he sent one final thought into the universe.</p><p>
  <em>If you are half as good as I believe you to be, dear Will, I need to prepare for the possibility that you will catch me.  I can feel the noose tightening even as we speak and I have not yet fully prepared to pin my crimes on our esteemed Frederick.  However, should I be successful… we shall be having our next conversation in bed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>